Mi pequeño valiente
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de entrenar a Inojin, Ino tenía una importante noticia y dónde debería demostrar su valentía


Hola a todos, aqui una historia que surgió con la canción "Mi pequeño gran valiente" del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh.

Espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

MI PEQUEÑO GRAN VALIENTE

.

.

...

El amanecer siempre fue su momento preferido del día y como siempre Inojin procuraba levantarse para contemplarlo. Nadie podía entenderlo, solamente una persona y la más especial para él.

«Mamá» sonrió al ver como los rayos dorados del sol empezaban a iluminar todo, esa acción siempre le recordaba a Ino Yamanaka que con solo una sonrisa podía alegrar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca y para él era su mundo, anhelaba que amaneciera puesto que podía verla radiante como siempre.

—¿Listo Inojin? —Shikadai se colocó a su lado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Si, está misión fue muy larga.

—Sobretodo para unos genin que apenas empezamos —Chocho se estiró y se paró junto a sus compañeros.

—Dejen de quejarse y vamonos —Mirai alzó la voz y movia el brazo para que los jóvenes se apresurarán y lograrán alcanzarla.

El transcurso fue silencioso, de no ser por la chica que masticaba una fritura tras otra.

—¿Podrías dejar de comer? —grito Inojin exasperado alzando los brazos.

—Calla rubiecita lo necesito para reponer chakra.

—Acabamos de despertar ¿Cuánto chakra pudiste haber gastado?

—Si le pusieras atención a tu madre comprenderias.

—Si le pongo atención lo que pasa es que no dejas de dar excusas, acabamos de desayunar.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? aún es muy temprano —Mirai se colocó entre ambos para separarlos— por cierto Inojin ¿Cómo esta Ino?

—Ella dice que está bien pero... —apreto sus labios y miró al cielo recordando la condición de su progenitora— se desmaya con frecuencia y no tiene energía, ella trata de mostrarse fuerte pero su piel es más pálida que la de mi padre o mía.

—Ya veo, es una mujer fuerte.

—Lo sé —sonrio y apresuró el paso, tres días lejos de la aldea, sin ver a su madre y no teniendo la seguridad de que estuviera bien le preocupaba.

...

—Quisiera hacer más por ella —una mujer de cabello rosa se recargaba en la pared mirando por la ventana.

—Todos lo desearíamos pero ni ella logró encontrar la cura, es irremediable —Sai suspiro.

—Tranquilos —su voz débil eliminó el silencio abrumador de la habitación.

—¿Cómo estás preciosa? —se acercó a la cama y la tomó de la mano.

—No lo sé, con tanto medicamento no siento mi cuerpo —sonrio mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ino yo... —se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—Tranquila frente, desde hace mucho sabíamos que iba a suceder.

—Ya lo sé y ni con el tiempo logramos encontrar una cura.

—Hiciste mucho por mi —la tomó de la mano— jamás pensé sobrevivir tanto de no ser por ti —le sonrió y con ayuda de los dos logró sentarse.

—No debes hacer esfuerzo —Sai acomodo las almohadas.

—Lo tengo que hacer, tengo que hablar con él, no lo puedo dejar así —miro atraves de la ventana.

...

—Por fin, pensamos que llegarían tarde —Shikamaru dió la bienvenida al trio InoShikaCho.

—¿Tarde? —Chocho se paró frente al cabeza de piña.

Mirai saludo a Shikamaru con la mano y al encontrar la mirada del moreno comprendió y por inercia puso su mano en el hombro de Inojin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Inojin sintió la tensión y preocupación— mamá —susurro y sintió como la sangre se helaba.

—Esta hospitalizada desde hace dos días y...

Sin poder terminar todos siguieron al rubio.

Su corazón comenzaba a dolerle, la respiración se le cortaba y cada momento junto a su madre empezaba a rondar su mente. Su sonrisa, abrazos, besos y palabras de aliento eran los que impulsaban sus pasos.

Se detuvo en la entrada principal y trago con fuerza, en los últimos meses esa era una segunda casa y no por el trabajo de la rubia sino que ella era huésped frecuente.

—Inojin —su padre lo saludo con una sonrisa, sabía lo difícil que era para él entrar a ese lugar después de ver tantas muertes y aceptar el camino ninja lleno de dificultades y peligro.

—¿Ella esta...? —apreto sus puños y camino hacia el hombre.

—Esta esperandote —le puso su mano en el hombro— ¿vamos?

—Si —asintio con la cabeza y recordó cuando casi pierde a su madre y el había decidido no ser ninja, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y tomó a su padre de la mano como cuando era mas pequeño y tímido; se sorprendió cuando este apretó su mano y empezaron a caminar.

Había caminado por los pasillos muchas veces pero está vez sentía frío, miedo y soledad.

—Esta dormida —Sakura los miró entrar y volvió a fijar su vista en la rubia.

—Mamá —susurro para no despertarla y se acercó sujetando su mano— ¿Qué tiene? —alzo la mirada y vio a todos los amigos de la chica a su alrededor con los ojos afligidos y a punto de llorar.

—Una enfermedad mental, su cerebro se deteriora y su cuerpo no puede albergar chakra es por eso que esta débil —Sakura empezó a explicar la situacion a todos— Ino la descubrió antes de que nacieras, es parte del poder del Clan, conforme se perfeccionen técnicas la mente es más fuerte y vulnerable... —inhalo aire para calmarse— con su investigación descubrio que mientras más poderoso el jutsu perjudicaba la salud, con su entrenamiento y querer sobresalir estimaba cinco años de vida.

—Sakura —Sai la miró incrédulo, ahora entendía porque la reacia actitud de la chica en entrenar a su hijo con las técnicas del Clan.

«Estará mejor aprendiendo lo básico, por eso quiero que tu lo entrenes» recordó las palabras que la mujer le decía cuando era reprendida por su Clan por el poco entrenamiento que le daba al menor.

—Su mente ya no puede mantener a su cuerpo, desde el día que la internamos era una muerte inminente pero quería verte —miro a Inojin y no pudo detener una lágrima.

—No empieces a llorar frente —Ino rompió el silencio ante la mirada atónita de todos— bienvenido —se incorporó con dificultad para poder sentarse, tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo acercó para abrazarlo.

—Mamá —el pequeño correspondió evitando derramar lágrimas.

—No me gustan las despedidas pero creo que esta vez es necesario —miro a todos esbozando una sonrisa.

Uno a uno le dedicó palabras a su amiga las cuales ella correspondía con una enorme sonrisa, todos sabían lo que provocaría su llanto en ese momento para el menor por lo que decidieron ir saliendo.

Al estar solos Ino contemplo a Sai recargado en la puerta y al pequeño que ahora estaba parado a su lado jugando con su pulsera, Ino lo ayudo a desatarla entendiendo sus intenciones.

—Gracias —le sonrió, se colocó de puntitas y coloco la tirita en su sien para que se pusiera bien.

—Mi amor, esta vez mucho me temo que no bastarán tus poderes —miro como se mordía los labios y sus ojos empezaban a ceder a las lágrimas— tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeño gran valiente, tienes que intentar sonreír.

—No puedo —se abalanzó sobre ella acomodándose en su regazo.

—Se que es difícil pero es la ley de la vida, agradezco el tiempo que me regalaron para poder conocerte y estar contigo.

—Mami —la abrazo y beso su mejilla.

—No llores mi cielo, no quiero verte feo y vas a hacer que llore contigo —beso su frente y limpio unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas— ¿recuerdas cuando derrotamos a los monstruos del armario? —al verlo asentir continuó— esa fuerza y valentía siempre estará contigo, tienes que enseñarle a tu padre a cuidarte —miro a Sai y con un gesto le indico que se acercará.

—¿A dónde iras, tienes miedo? —la miró sujetando su mano.

—Estare con ustedes y no me da miedo partir porque se que los ángeles existen y eso lo supe desde que te vi —beso sus mejillas y le hizo cosquillas— quiero que recuerdes que sí hay noches sin estrellas, tienes frío... si necesites que te arropen quiero que pienses em mi —beso su frente «te amo»

Inojin toco su fente en el lugar donde lo habia besado y sorprendido por escuchar la voz de la rubia en su mente.

—Mientras no me olvides no me habré marchado del todo, mientras puedas recordarme yo estare donde tú estés y no importa que la nieve pinte tu cabello siempre serás mi pequeño donde quiera que yo este —sujeto la mano de ambos hombres y sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

—Ino —beso sus labios y después su frente cuando su mano perdio la presión de la chica.

—Mami —susurro mientras la abrazaba— te amo.

—Ven —Sai lo tomó entre sus brazos como cuando era un bebé y ambos sucumbieron al llanto mientras todos entraban ante el ruido de las máquinas.

«Te amo» ambos se miraron y sonrieron contemplando el cuerpo de la chica que recobraba su brillo mientras la cubrían con la sábana.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

...

No se ustedes pero yo lloré mientras lo escribía, no podía sacarlo de mi mente y que mejor que compartiendo el dolor.

Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


End file.
